


Managing Expectations

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rhett, Dom/sub Undertones, Loft Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: It wasn’t like Rhett was an insatiably thirsty man, but there’s only so much you can take. For so long Link had been clueless. Clueless that he’d turned heartthrob over night when he’d lost the baby fat in his cheeks. Clueless that he was what qualified as a ‘hot dad’. And for the longest time, clueless about how much Rhettwantedhim. But Link had found confidence over time, knowing full well how attractive he was, and he used it as a weapon. So when Link had sauntered toward the car this morning, looking perfectly irresistible, you’re damn right Rhett took notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're sorry, but this was required ;)

Rhett leaned back in his leather chair, watching Link fuss around in the loft, tidying and tinkering.

Link shuffled between the recliners, dresser, and bed. He bent over, picking at small frays in the rug, his dark red skinny jeans hugging his hips and thighs, rounding over the curves of his ass. The material of his button-up pulling at his shoulders, slipping up to expose the tanned skin of his lower back.

Link’s workout routine had definitely started to show. His shirts now pulled and strained at his back, over the muscles of his traps and biceps. He even filled out the legs of his jeans a little more, they clung a little more snugly to his thighs than they used to.

Rhett let out a sigh, putting his tablet down, unable to concentrate on the news article he’d been attempting to read. He just gave into it, running a hand over his beard and allowing himself to stare.

_It wasn’t like Rhett was an insatiably thirsty man, but there’s only so much you can take. For so long Link had been clueless. Clueless that he’d turned heartthrob over night when he’d lost the baby fat in his cheeks. Clueless that he was what qualified as a ‘hot dad’. And for the longest time, clueless about how much Rhett _wanted_ him. But Link had found confidence over time, knowing full well how attractive he was, and he used it as a weapon. So when Link had sauntered toward the car this morning, looking perfectly irresistible, you’re damn right Rhett took notice._

Link hummed away, bent over at the waist, round ass in the air and head down. He was looking in some bottom drawer. He’d been doing it all day, insisting on picking up trash on the sidewalk during lunch, offering to help Alex carry newly painted props back inside from the back lot. Rhett was sure it was a torture Link had conjured up just for him.

“Where’d you put the manuscript?" Link asked, kneeing the drawer of the nightstand closed.

Rhett barely registered that Link had spoken, let alone the fact that he’d asked a question. “Huh?” He shook his head, eyes traveling up to meet Link’s questioning gaze.

Link’s brows were arched over the rim of his glasses as he looked over his shoulder at Rhett. “The book manuscript,” Link repeated, turning to face Rhett. “I wanted to read over that section we were talking to Stevie about today.” Link ran his hand over his chest and down to the waist of his jeans, hooking his thumb into the belt loop, exposing the line of his hip.

Rhett’s mouth hung slightly agape as he ran his tongue over his bottom teeth, all together stunned.

Link’s head tipped to the side. “You seem distracted, there Rhett.” He spoke softly, his voice smooth and warm. “Any particular reason?” he smirked, running his forefinger over his chin.

Rhett’s eyes traveled from Link’s curled lip to the stubble emerging on his chin before trailing down his slender neck to the open top of his button down plaid shirt, a skiff of dark hair peeking out between the curve of his collarbones. “Uh,” Rhett hesitated.

Link hand dropped from his chin to his chest and pulled open another button and turning around to search another drawer. “When you figure it out, let me know.” He bent down, pulling open the bottom drawer.

Rhett groaned, though as it rumbled through his chest, it sounded more like a growl. Link was teasing him, deliberately. The bottom drawer was where they kept phone chargers and batteries, and it was Link who insisted on the ‘a place for everything and everything in its place’ organizational structure of their office. So he knew full well the manuscript would never be in that drawer. No, he knew what he was doing, and he was doing it well.

“You may as well search for it in my pockets, for all you’ll find in there,” Rhett said. “But you already knew that.”

Link turned, looking at Rhett over his shoulder, still bent over, his smile entirely pleased . “Oh so you finally caught on?” He straightened.

“Caught on to what? You dropping like it's hot?”

Link laughed hard, nose crinkling. ”What the heck was _that_?” He put a hand on his stomach. “2008 called looking for you,” he teased.

Rhett grinned back at him, pleased that he had made Link laugh, enjoying the sound.”Next you’re gonna tell me I can’t bend and snap!”

“Oh my– You’re ridiculous!” Link giggled.

It never failed to amaze Rhett how Link could be so many things at once. Blunt and sharp, demanding and masculine, and in nearly the same breath he fill the room with the same trilling giggles Rhett recalled from their childhood.

“You’re not going to find what you’re lookin’ for in that dang drawer.” Rhett sunk back down into the chair, spreading his legs further. “So why don’t ya come over here and search me instead.” He flashed his brows.

Link laughed again, shaking his head. He walked over to Rhett, standing in front of the large leather recliner. “You should work on that romantic talk, McLaughlin.”

Rhett shifted up, legs moving to straddle the lounge chair, arms reaching out for Link's hips to bring him closer. “I can stop talking if you want.” Rhett's fingers moved to Link's belt buckle. He looked up into Link's eyes. “I can do whatever you want.” Rhett’s voice dropped a few notes.

Link’s eyes darkened, pupils eclipsing blue irises. He gave a nod and ran his hand over Rhett’s cheek.

Anticipation and hunger formed a lump in Rhett’s throat. He swallowed around it as his fingers fumbled over the button of Link’s tight jeans. His breathing hitched, a few breaths escaping through his trembling lips before he eventually freeing it and slid down the zipper beneath it.

“Not wasting any time today, are we?” Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair.

Rhett’s eyes darted up Link’s torso, peering at him through fluttering lashes, a smirk on his lips.

Link chuckled under his breath, smiling down at Rhett. “I’m not sure if you thought you were being subtle today, but if you think I failed to notice your ogling, you’re wrong.” He gave Rhett’s hair a little tug. The sharpness in the movement stung, but brought Rhett’s mouth into contact with Link’s hardening flesh and the intoxicating masculine scent of him.

Rhett winced as Link pulled hard at his hair. Rhett wasn’t a ‘pleasure-served-with-a-side-of-pain’ type of guy, but he was into Link Neal and that came at a price. Link liked a little pain, and his own affections were impulsive and explosive. Link’s passion left a mark, but one Rhett wore with pride.

Rhett closed his mouth over Link through his cotton boxers, his warm breath coming out as a moan.

Link’s fingertips dug in, his head falling back. “You pressing yourself against me in the kitchen, squeezing by me in the conference room.” Link chewed his lower lip.

Rhett fingers hooked behind the waistband of Link’s underwear, teasing touches trailing through the hairs beneath Link’s navel.

“I was contemplating punishment for you for being so bold in front of the crew, but I rather liked making you squirm all day,” Link said, his jaw tight, brows creased.

Rhett pulled back, washing a breath over the thin strip of skin that had been tucked behind cotton. “You’re such a tease, Neal,” Rhett groaned, pulling Link’s boxers down over his stiffening length.

“Mmm,” Link hummed. “You don’t seem to mind.”

Rhett pulled back to take the sight of Link's impressive manhood, gleeful that he’d finally be able to do what he’d wanted to all day. “What gave you that idea?” Rhett wet his lips and took Link into his mouth, sliding down, wetting the soft, heated skin as he went before pulling back to suck at the tip.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Link’s voice was strained. He paused to look down as Rhett took more of him. “I just have a hunch.” Link moved his leg between Rhett’s, pressing his thigh against Rhett's straining cock through his jeans.

Rhett moaned around Link, his pointed tongue dragging along the vein that throbbed beneath Link's cock. Rhett’s hands moved to cup Link's ass, massaging supple cheeks. Damn. He’d been thinking about this ass all day, what he wanted to do with it, how much he wanted to fuck it.

The thought alone would have driven him to distraction, even if Link hadn't been flaunting himself around the office all day. But fucking Link, it wasn’t a common occurrence – not that Rhett was complaining – because being with Link, in any capacity, was like being strapped to a comet.

Link was tight, admittedly so, and Rhett couldn't disagree. On the rare occasion he’d found himself buried inside Link, it’d felt unlike anything he’d ever experienced, the tight heat wrapping around him entirely. But it went beyond the physical, Link thirsted for control, and Rhett was more than willing to be under it.

But Link had writhed beneath him before, had begged for Rhett to fuck him deep and rough, and Rhett had worked out that if you spent enough time licking, sucking – and applying just the right pressure with a well placed tongue – Link became a pliable, sweating mess. And that is exactly what Rhett intended to do.

“Okay. Onto the bed."

Link looked down, blue eyes darkened, mouth wet and open. “I think I rather like what you’re doing right here.” He cupped his hands over Rhett's ears.

Rhett grinned. He could already feel Link's resolve beginning to fray. “Oh... I do too. But I want to give you more.” Rhett stood up and now he was looking down at Link, his hand taking the place of his mouth, slowly stroking Link in his warm palm.

Link looked up at him, teetering forward thrusting his hips and driving into Rhett’s hand.

Rhett relished the sudden shift in power dynamics as he stood over Link, knowing that it wouldn’t last, but allowing the sensation to fuel him. Rhett smiled and released Link's length, earning him a groan of complaint from parted, pink lips. Rhett put his hands on Link’s slim hips, shuffling him to the bed and giving him a small, playful shove.

Link bounced as he fell onto the mattress, his lips curling into a smile.

Rhett crouched, pulling Link’s shoes off and tugged the slim-fit jeans down his thighs.

“Unnf!” Link let out a small gasp as he fell back onto the bed, pushing himself up onto his elbows to watch.

Rhett slipped Link’s jeans off over his feet and tossed them into the chair behind him, falling to his knees.

Link looked down his body. “Someone’s in a mood,” he laughed.

Rhett grinned. “Oh, you have no idea.” He pulled Link’s body to the edge of the bed, laying the crooks of Link’s knees on his shoulders. He pressed his lips to Link’s inner thigh.“Take your shirt off,” he breathed, flicking his tongue over the artery he could feel pulsing beneath it.

Link flinched, propping himself up on his elbows, eyebrow hitched.

Rhett looked up. “I just need to see you. Please.”

Link smiled. “Since you asked so nicely.” He fell back onto the mattress once more, fingers pulling free the remaining buttons, splaying his shirt out beneath him on the bed.

Rhett hummed in approval before taking Link into his mouth again, the new position freeing Rhett’s hands to roam over Link’s body. He traced the lines of his hips, fingers trailing up to his ribcage, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as Rhett worked him in his mouth.

“That’s good, Rhett.” Link squirmed under Rhett’s teasing touch. “Your mouth is so hot and wet.”

Rhett took Link deep and hollowed his cheeks as he pulled one of Link’s nipples between his fingertips and pinched.

“Unnh. Fuck!” Link gripped Rhett’s forearm, fingernails scraping white lines into his skin.

Rhett pulled back, lapping at Link’s slit. “God, do I ever love it when you cuss.” Watching Link come undone was one of Rhett’s favorite pass times. Careful and composed Link? Not under Rhett’s touch. Not with a hot mouth on his cock.

Link cupped Rhett’s chin, and pressed his cock to Rhett’s lips, gritting his teeth.

Rhett closed his mouth over Link again, trailing fingertips down Link’s hip, pausing to tease along the inside of Link’s lightly haired thigh before cupping his balls. Link was sensitive, and as Rhett’s fingers ventured backward toward the crack of Link’s ass, Link wriggled under his touch and thrust into his mouth.

“Sh…. shit, Rhett,” Link panted.

Rhett’s chest swelled at the sweet sound of Link’s filthy mouth and he pulled back again, letting Link go with a pop, laying his head down against Link's thigh, looking up at him. “I love it even more when I’m the cause,” he smiled, relishing the sight of Link’s straining grip on the sheets, the flush of his mouth and neck.

Link eyes fluttered open, his blue irises almost entirely eclipsed by the black of his pupils. He looked up at Rhett from beneath dark lashes and smiled. It was devastating, intoxicating. “You think pretty highly of your talent there, don’t you Mr. McLaughlin?"

Rhett grinned. He loved it when Link was snarky, biting, and sharp. He liked it even more when he could wipe the smirk off his face. “Oh… we’ll see,” Rhett said, shifting onto his knees at the foot of the bed.

Link's eyebrow piqued as Rhett tucked his hands behind Link's knees, bending him over and exposing his entrance. Link barely had the chance to make a surprised sound before Rhett hauled him closer and placed his hot mouth over the flexing ring.

Rhett breathed against his skin at first, warm and wet. He swirling around the tight, twitching hole before lapping over it with a flattened tongue.

The pitch of Link’s voice climbed, his body trembled and tightened, his strong hands and slender fingers clutched and grabbed. Even at Rhett’s mercy, Link demanded and fought for dominance. 

Rhett hummed against Link’s twitching skin. Link’s reaction was one he’d never tire of, It made Rhett hungry. He loved it when Link took the reins, but he also longed for Link to just give in, to go soaring past his comfort zone and let go.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! “ Link chanted, pushing his head back against the bed. His hands alternating from knotting in the sheets to threading through his dark hair, searching for purchase on anything he could reach.

Rhett’s mouth kept circling. Licking and applying pressure at the puckered muscle and feeling it give beneath his ministrations.

Rhett smiled against him. This was sounding deliciously familiar, that desperation, that need. Link was never overly pliant or yielding, preferring to _make_ the rules. But that all changed when he was under the influence of Rhett’s soft tongue.

“You… I…”

“Shhhh,” Rhett whispered against his slick opening. “Shhh.” He dipped his tongue inside, stretching Link open and listened to the incoherent half expletives falling from his lips, wishing he could see his face, see his eyes blown wide open, his sharp teeth digging into his lower lip.

Rhett hauled Link closer so he could drive his tongue deeper, but Link reached up and shoved Rhett’s shoulder. “St… stop...” he groaned.

Rhett lapped over him, ignoring his complaint.

”Stop!” Link strained against Rhett’s hold on him, struggling free and sliding back along the bed.

Rhett wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “What’s wrong?” he panted, brows raised.

Link sat up on his elbows, knees bent and chest heaving. He reached up and pulled off his glasses, tossing them onto the nightstand. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” he said, running his hand through the sweat-dampened hair flopped over forehead, brushing it back into place.

Rhett deflated, his shoulders rolling forward, hands falling to his sides. “That transparent?”

Link sat up and pulled himself onto his knees. “Perhaps,” he smirked, crawling closer.

“You just…” Rhett’s head fell back, “you’re driving me to drink, man!” He slapped his thighs. “You teased me all day. You know I can’t deal with those dang pants and then you shoved it in my face!”

Link grinned and sat up on his knees in front of Rhett, pulling at the hem of Rhett’s shirt. “Oh, Rhett.” He pulled the fabric up over Rhett’s body, running his fingers over his long torso. “Arms up.”

Rhett sighed, lifting his arms over his head like an annoyed child.

“It’s cute when you try," Link said as he freed Rhett from his shirt, pressing a kiss to his freckled shoulder. “And you should know, there was a moment there where I was ready to let you have what you wanted.”

Rhett shuddered, groaning in frustration.

“Let you in.” Link peppered his chest with wet kisses, working his way to the crook of Rhett’s neck and up to his ear. “Let you fuck me.” Link nipped his earlobe.

“Dammit Link!” Rhett’s cock strained against the denim of his jeans, aching and throbbing. He wrapped his arm around Link pulling him closer, the other gripping into the hair on the back of Link’s head.

“I bet you’ve been thinking about it all day…” Link muttered against Rhett’s throat. “About how tight I’d feel around you.” He dragged his sharp teeth and suckled.

Rhett pulled Link’s body into his own, his heart thudding against Link’s. “Mmhmmm.”

Link’s tongue pressed against Rhett’s pulse. “Poor thing,” he breathed.

“Come up here.” Link pressed a last kiss to Rhett's neck before tugging him up from the floor, strong hands pulling at Rhett’s arms until he hauled him onto the bed, falling onto his back beneath Rhett.

Looking down at Link splayed out beneath him was as intoxicating as it always was, a rare and wonderful sight. Maybe, in the past, Rhett’s towering height brought on feelings of insecurity, especially when people made assumptions about Link’s size as a result. It was a common occurrence for people to be genuinely shocked to find Link not only tall, but broad. Something that clearly didn’t translate on film. But Link’s confidence had grown over time.

Link’s need to control and Rhett's need to please had them falling into a new, but equally complimentary dynamic seamlessly. The second nature of their friendship bleeding easily into their sex life. At work Rhett’s exploratory nature was a driving force of creativity that Link followed and honed to perfection. But in the bedroom, Link often called the shots.

“But while you were thinking about my ass all day...” Link’s hands were on Rhett’s naked waist, skimming the freckled skin before sliding around to delve into the gap at the back of Rhett’s jeans.

The denim didn’t have a lot of give, but Rhett could feel Link’s cool fingers dip in, grazing his ass.

“I was imagining this,” Link said, moving one hand to the front of Rhett's jeans, fingers toying with the button.

“Imagining taking you.” Link popped the button and slid his hand in to grip Rhett’s length hard through his boxers, squeezing perhaps a little too tight.

Rhett closed his eyes and groaned; the pressure was exquisite. His grip tightened around Link's waist.

“And that is exactly what I’m going to do, Rhett. Take you.” Link pushed Rhett backward, shifting him onto his back. “Get those off,” Link ordered, pointing to Rhett’s offending garment and leaning over Rhett, rifling through the top drawer of the bedside table.

Rhett didn’t hesitate; his cock ached with too much need to deny Link’s request. He wanted Lnk to touch him, to make him groan and plead. He kicked off his pants and boxers and shuffled up the mattress, laying his back against the pillows.

Link shifted back, settling between Rhett's thighs, placing a tube of KY within reach. “Now, seeing as you were so kind…” he trailed off, leaning over Rhett’s waist, breathing the words over his skin before closing his wet lips over the head of Rhett’s cock. He tongued away the slick of pre-come, spreading it down with his soft lips.

“Holy shit, Link...” Rhett groaned, his head lolling into the pillows.

Link sunk down before dragging out his retreat, the chuckling rumble in his throat vibrating Rhett’s cock. “Now who’s cussing?” Link mumbled around Rhett’s flesh.

Rhett’s breath caught, tripping over his tongue as he pulled a pillow from behind his head and covered his face, giving his hips a small thrust.

Link took Rhett deep into his mouth, swallowing around the thickness of him, leaving him slick with saliva and achingly hard. His wide tongue spread out over the breadth of Rhett, flattening along the underside of Rhett’s cock, his sharp canines scraping just enough to remind Rhett who was in charge.

Rhett cried out into the soft pillow over his face. He’d had Link’s mouth before, but it was always a treat, so soft and warm, talented and welcoming.

Link released Rhett from his lips, sitting up on his knees. “Uh, uh.” He snatched the pillow from Rhett and tossed it on the floor. “I wanna hear you fall apart.”

The lump in Rhett’s throat threatened to suffocate him. He swallowed it back, eyes locked with Link’s, and nodded. “Okay.”

Link sunk back over Rhett’s length, hot mouth encircling him once again.

The muscles in Rhett’s shoulders began to burn as he strained to watch. He propped himself up on his elbows and moaned at the sight and sound of Link’s talented mouth. “Fuckkkk… Link…. If you don’t stop…” Rhett panted, tongue wetting his now dry lips. “I’m gonna…”

Link hollowed his cheeks for a final time before letting Rhett’s cock slip out of his mouth. Link wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Not yet, big fella.” He slapped Rhett’s thigh and reached over, snatching up the lube.

Rhett’s legs trembled in anticipation as he watched Link pop the cap on the small bottle and squeeze it over his long, slender fingers.

“Think you can take just a little more teasing?” Link’s brows arched, his eyes hidden in the shadow the soft yellow overhead lamp cast.

Rhett’s lips quivered, but he was unable to form a verbal response. Instead, he nodded vigorously, his eyes on Link’s slick fingers.

Rhett’s legs fell wide open as Link's fingers reached behind his balls and pressed, tapping at his entrance. Rhett’s head swam. The power Link was wielding, the look on his face, like a predator ready to devour its prey. And he would, one measured bite at a time.

Link pressed a little more firmly, arching an eyebrow. “Touch yourself,” he urged, low and steady.

Rhett's hand moved to his cock so fast his wrist ached. The urge to come was so strong, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself once he got started, not with Link staring down at him willful and demanding. Rhett bit his lip as he started to stroke, quickly increasing the pace of his pumping fist.

“Easy Rhett. Slow down there buddy.” Link tapped again, the tip of his index finger stretching Rhett open the tiniest bit.

Rhett groaned and gripped himself hard at the base, letting out a steadying breath. When he looked back up at Link, he searched for the permission to continue.

Link nodded.

Rhett slowed his strokes which, though torturous, kept him from tipping over the edge.

“That's it. Slow,” Link smiled, pushing his finger up to the second knuckle, waiting a beat before driving further.

The stretch Rhett felt was not yet pleasurable, in fact, it burned. But the pleasure would come, Link would get him there. Link’s fingers always got him there.

“Breathe.” Link pressed the length of his finger inside, pushing against his wall. Stretching. Link could be rough and fuck hard, but he was always gentle with Rhett at the start.

Link pulled his finger free and applied more lube before pressing the points of two fingers to Rhett’s hole. “Keep touching yourself.” Link pushed his fingers inside as Rhett started up again.

Even with the distraction, Rhett groaned. The mix of discomfort and pleasure forcing his eyes closed. He pressed his head back into the pillow.

“It's ok, Bo.” Link was making very slow movements with his fingers, letting Rhett loosen up. “It’ll be good… I promise.”

Rhett listened to Link's soothing voice leading him down, pulling him under. He took in a deep breath and let himself feel. This was what Link did. He allowed Rhett just let go, to let things happen. It was freeing and–

Link curled his fingers and Rhett’s vision went white.

“Oh fuck!” Rhett felt his stomach contract and his toes curl with the sudden burst of pleasure. He opened his eyes to see a look of pure satisfaction on Link's face, a wicked smile spreading across his handsome features.

“What’s that, Rhett?” Link’s pulled his fingers out nearly all the way before plunging back inside, hitting the same spot again. “I didn’t quite hear you.” Link didn’t have to do it that way. He could be gentle and rub at the spot he’d found, but Rhett knew that Link wanted to fuck Rhett first with his fingers, then with–

“Oh god!” Rhett gasped as Link his mark again. Rhett's hand on his cock sped up. Link's talented fingers were torturous, making Rhett feel that his heart would explode from his chest, filling him with a pleasure so intense it was almost too much to endure. 

Link wrapped his free hand around Rhett’s pumping fist, stilling the movement. “Easy, Rhett.” His fingers slid free of Rhett’s now relaxed opening. “Did I say you could come?”

Rhett groaned at the loss, hips bucking, fist opening and closing over his length before Link’s firm grip held it still.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Link said matter-of-factly, squeezing lubricant into the palm of his hand. “I’m going to fuck you hard, the way you like – the way I like – and you’re not to come.” Link coated himself in the slick fluid.

Rhett chewed on his lower lip, his cock twitching, lying stiff against his abdomen.

Link walked forward on his knees, pushing Rhett’s thigh up and towards his stomach before touching the tip of his cock to Rhett’s prepared entrance.

Rhett shivered as Link’s slick coolness warmed against his skin as Link pressed into him. “I’m going to fuck you until _I_ come, and if you behave, maybe I’ll let you finish.”

Rhett squirmed, rocking himself against Link’s probing cock, his hand moving to close around his own.

“Ah, ah.” Link slapped it away. “It’ll be easier if you don’t touch,” Link grinned pushing the tip of himself inside.

Rhett’s eyes widened and he cried out. “Unnff!”

“So don’t” Link pinned Rhett’s wrists to the bed next to head and slammed himself inside.

“Fu– Fuck!” Rhett felt Link bottom out against his skin, his thighs pressing against Link’s pelvis, before Link pulled out and drove into him again, just as hard and fast as the first time.

Link hummed in approval. “So tight, Rhett… so fucking tight.” Link squeezed Rhett’s wrists, fingernails leaving little crescent-shaped marks on his skin.

Rhett craned his neck and pressed his lips to the inside of Link’s elbow, growling in pleasure as the sting of intrusion gave way.

Link released one of Rhett’s wrists and tipped Rhett’s chin with a curled index finger before surging forward and capturing his mouth.

Rhett allowed Link’s insistent tongue into his mouth and met it with his own. He felt the sting of Link’s nipping fangs on his lower lip and smiled back against the bite as he rocked into Link’s body.

Rhett’s mind blurred and sharpened in turn. With each hard thrust Link hit Rhett’s prostate, causing his toes to curl. Rhett couldn’t hold back his groans. Each hit made his cock ache between his legs, the torture of it intensified by Link's stomach brushing against it with each driving thrust.

It _was_ torture, but it was a sensation beyond pleasure, deeper than intimacy. It pulled at Rhett's chest. He wanted to give everything to Link. He’d give Link his body, his soul, anything. Anything he asked.

Rhett panted against Link's mouth, letting the movement of Link’s hard thrusts press their lips together. He couldn’t stop the groan he let out when Link alternated his speed, hard, then slow. Quick thrusts in and slow draws out. It wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough to make Rhett come. Link knew that.

Rhett turned his head to the side, seeing Link all around him, surrounding him. The strength in Link’s arms moving powerfully, his biceps gleaming and taut from exertion. 

Desperation curled Rhett's tongue. He turned back and pressed a kiss to Link's mouth, soft and gentle. A plea. “God– Link. Please!”

Link’s only response was to kiss him back. Hard, biting, sucking, his sharp teeth digging into Rhett’s bottom lip before Link pulled back to look down at him

Link looked beautiful like this, like a wild untamed creature. The front that Link put on, the masks he wore so well, all fell away when he fucked Rhett. His eyes became dark and wicked, the smile that pulled at his face was smug and pleased. He became a force nature, set on tearing Rhett apart from the inside out.

“I'm almost there, Rhett...” Link let go of Rhett’s other hand and shifted his own, settling them on either side of Rhett’s head. “Then you can come.”

Rhett reached out, searching for anything to hold onto. He found Link's waist, reveling in the feeling of his flexing muscles. The feel of Link fucking him. But Rhett needed to feel grounded. He moved to grip onto Link's strong thighs, soft dark hair underneath his palms. With each thrust, Rhett found himself rising to meet it, to embrace torture and pleasure alike. He dug his fingers in hard, his fingertips aching with the force of it.

Link groaned in response and moved down to rest his head on Rhett's shoulder. “God, you want it.” Link's teeth grazed the skin of Rhett's shoulder. “Look at you... fucking yourself onto me. You would, wouldn’t you? If I didn’t have you pinned down.”

“Yeah...” Rhett managed.

Link’s hips lost a bit of rhythm, the thrusts becoming erratic.

Rhett loved that he could have that kind of effect on Link. He wet his lips and tried again. “Yeah, I would.”

“Good,” Link groaned, pleased with that reply. “Don't worry,” Link spoke against Rhett’s neck. “I’m going to give you what you need.”Link’s hips started going much faster and all Rhett could do was hold on. 

Rhett gripped Link’s thighs and moaned. The pleasure was almost a constant now, the thrusts hitting their mark each time and Link was relentless. Savage. He didn’t hold back, pushing inside Rhett with so much force that they jarred the headboard against the wall, both moving up the bed.

Rhett wanted Link to come, to explode inside of him. He curled his neck up and pressed a kiss to Link’s sweaty temple. “Come in me Link, I want you to fill me,” Rhett whispered.

“Fuck... Rhett!” Link jerked forward with a growl and bit down hard onto Rhett's shoulder.

The pain sparked behind Rhett's eyes as he felt the warm release of Link inside of him..

Link didn’t just collapse after he was done. He rarely did. He pushed himself back up and grinned down at Rhett, mouth wet and red, breathing heavy, dark hair blackened with sweat, clinging to the sides of his face. Link always looked good, but post orgasm, he was devastatingly beautiful..

“Damn Rhett. I didn’t see that coming.” Link rested himself on one arm and brushed over the bite mark on Rhett’s shoulders with the backs of his fingers. He stared at it almost lovingly before returning to Rhett’s gaze. “That mouth of yours Mr. McLaughlin!” Link gently pulled himself out. 

Rhett winced. It had been rough and hard. Amazing, but amazing in the way a really hard workout was, how it left you exhilarated but sore, aching from it the next day.

“You’ve been so good.” Link glanced down to where Rhett was still red and throbbing. “You felt so good.” Link’s voice dropped a few notes, sex low. Link leaned back on his knees to look between Rhett’s spread legs.

Rhett could feel Link’s come leaking out of him, running down between his ass cheeks and soaking the sheets.

Link reached down to run his finger over Rhett’s hole.

Rhett almost jumped, his body over-sensitive and oversexed.

“Look at you,” Link purred.

Rhett didn’t need to look. He feared that if he did, he’d just combust.

“That definitely deserves reward.” Link wiggled his eyebrows, smiling before he crawled backward until he was mouth level with Rhett’s dick, breath hitting where Rhett throbbed. He dug his fingers hard into Link's broad shoulders; he was so on edge, so ready to blow that Link could just stare him into an orgasm.

Link wet his full lips, looking up at Rhett through the dark hair that hung down over his sweat-beaten brow. He placed his hands on Rhett’s hips and flashed a quick smile before he wrapped his lips around Rhett, moaning around Rhett’s throbbing, neglected cock.

There was no holding back. Stars exploded behind Rhett’s squinted eyelids; his cock erupted with come, spilling into Link’s mouth, splashing off his teeth and slickening his length. He rocked his hips through waves of pleasure, pulsing spurt after spurt against the roof of Link’s mouth and the back of his throat. The orgasm tearing through him was so intense, Rhett couldn’t speak, couldn’t moan. He could barely breathe.

Link’s fingers pressed, leaving divots in Rhett’s flushed thighs. He swallowed around Rhett’s softening cock, drinking every drop of Rhett’s offering.

“Li… Link…. Holy… Holy shit!” he groaned, breathless and weak, his toes clenched and limbs trembling. “I can’t… You…” Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands moving to cover them.

Link sucked the last traces of come from Rhett’s now spent cock before releasing him and falling sideways onto his back next to Rhett, his own chest heaving and flushed. “What’s the matter Rhett?” He pulled his shirt out from beneath them and wiped himself clean before tossing it onto the floor. “Disappointed?” The back of his hand fell to Rhett’s chest and he pinched a firm nipple between his knuckles.

Rhett sucked air through his teeth and rolled onto his side. “Disappointed?” he repeated back Link’s question, tracing his fingers over Link’s protruding clavicles. “I don’t think you come that hard when you’re disappointed,” he winked.

Link chuckled, trailing his own fingertips over the back of Rhett’s hand, placing the other behind his head and closing his eyes. “Might have been nice to feel that load filling something other than my mouth.”

Rhett popped up on his elbow, staring down at Link with wide eyes, mouth agape.

Link was silent for a few moments, his eyes closed, his lips turned up in a sly smile before he opened one eye and peered up at Rhett. “What?”

Rhett narrowed his eyes.

Link rolled over and flicked off the lamp. “Let me know when you’re ready for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write and it was really meant to be something short and Rhinky and it just turned into a massive pile of smut! - RTR <3
> 
> Thanks to RTR for simultaneously wrecking and beginning my life with a Rhink lookalike GIF! - WASOC


End file.
